


to the end of times with you

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: The first time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, he doesn’t think much of him.“Hey, ‘Samu,” he asks, later, when they’ve lost and Karasuno’s won, “what d’you think of their number 10?”Osamu shrugs, taking a sip from his water bottle. “He’s still too inconsistent a player, for now. We’ll have to see how much he can improve by next year.”Of course, Osamu is already thinking about the next time they'll meet. So is Atsumu, really, but he’s also wondering if playing against each other in a single match is enough of a basis to ask for someone’s number.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	to the end of times with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/gifts).



The first time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, he doesn’t think much of him. The kid’s short, shorter than anyone would expect from a middle blocker, really, too easily distracted by his surroundings to focus on what he’s doing, and too energetic for his own good. It’s a little disappointing from one half of the Karasuno duo that’s gotten people talking, frankly, but Atsumu finds himself a little more intrigued by him. Though, that quickly turns into something closer to consternation when Hinata just _forgets_ to hit the ball over the net, but there’s still that hint of curiosity at the back of Atsumu’s mind, sparked from his ridiculous jump. Maybe this guy is more interesting than he’d thought.

“Hey, ‘Samu,” he asks, later, when they’ve lost and Karasuno’s won, “what d’you think of their number 10?”

Osamu shrugs, taking a sip from his water bottle. “He’s still too inconsistent a player, for now. We’ll have to see how much he can improve by next year.”

Of course, Osamu is already thinking about the next time they'll meet. So is Atsumu, really, but he’s also wondering if playing against each other in a single match is enough of a basis to ask for someone’s number. Probably not. Miyagi’s too far away, anyways. And he really doesn’t need to give Osamu another reason to get on his nerves.

If one match isn’t enough, maybe two would be. The second time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, when they’re facing Karasuno at nationals again, they win. Karasuno loses. Somehow, it feels wrong for Atsumu to ask for his number once again, which seems even more like a mean twist of fate when Hinata has grown so much and he has to watch from afar. Meaner, even, because this might have been the last time he got to share the court with him.

He wonders, later, looking at the ice pop threatening to start melting over his hand, when he’s started caring so much about what the correct thing to do is. He _could_ have just walked up to Hinata and asked for his number, and that would have been that. So, what point was there in going through all the extra trouble? Maybe there’s just something in Hinata that makes him want to do things properly, or at least try to. What a pain. Some of his ice pop falls on the back of his hand, sticky blue blob he stares at for a little too long before wiping it off. Maybe this was always too ridiculous to consider.

There’s a pack of tissues hitting the side of his head.

“Don’t you have a test in the morning?” Osamu asks from the doorway. “Stop standing there like a pining idiot if you don’t want to fail that one too.”

Atsumu glares at him. Perhaps the blue ice pop dripping down on his hand is undermining the effect, but he can pretend to ignore it hard enough that it doesn’t matter. “Shut up.”

Osamu’s eyebrows quirk upwards. “Oh, so you really are a pining idiot then. Good to know. Not my problem. Clean up your mess before you get ice everywhere.”

Atsumu briefly considers throwing the melted ice pop at him, before deciding against it. He’ll be the one that has to clean up anyways, he’s not going to make it more of a pain for himself.

The third time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, he’s not expecting it. Really, the guy that supposedly fucked off all the way to Brazil is the last person on the list of people he would have imagined running into while on his evening run but, well. Maybe there aren’t that many things about Hinata that can be expected.

They end up getting coffee together, after Hinata greets him with a wave and a grin, brighter than Atsumu has ever seen it against the tan of his skin, and he finds himself a little more at loss than he'd like.

“So, are you back for good?” he asks, and if it feels like a coward's option, it's a reasonable one.

“Yeah! I was over there for two years so, it was time to come back home,” Hinata replies, stirring his drink with the straw.

His drink looks fun, colourful and fruity. Atsumu almost regrets the plain boring coffee he got.

“Time flies, huh.”

“It sure does,” Hinata smiles. “But I had too many things to do here, I couldn't stay away forever. Rio was great, but it's good to be back home!”

Atsumu hums. He's suddenly wondering why he's in a coffee shop with a guy he's had a total of two conversations with, before he left for the other side of the world. There's the ghost of a blue ice pop's scent tugging at his senses like it's tugging at his memory when he speaks again.

“D'you have an idea what you're going to do, now?”

“I do,” Hinata says, sing-song tone that fades in his throat when he leans in to drink from his straw. “But it's a secret.”

Atsumu has the fleeting thought that Hinata would be very good at making him lose his mind if he wanted to. He's not used to fleeting thoughts. Maybe Hinata's good at getting people where he wants without even having to try.

“A secret, huh? Will I find out soon or will it be another Rio-scale thing?”

Hinata laughs. “Soon,” he speaks it like a promise. “I told you, I have things to do here! I'll stick around for a while, now.”

"Good," Atsumu drinks some of his coffee. Not bad, for a plain boring coffee. “Can I have a hint?”

There's a glint of something mischievous in Hinata's eyes when he replies. “Just fulfilling someone's promise.”

The fourth time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, it's after the latest Black Jackals' tryouts, when a certain redhead joins a team, and he can't hold back a laugh when he sees him, that seems to take up all the space in his chest. Sakusa glares at him for being annoying, but Hinata's sporting a grin matching his laughter so, really, he couldn't care less about what Sakusa thinks. There really is nothing about Hinata that can be expected.

“I told you I’d be fulfilling someone’s promise,” Hinata tells him when it’s just the two of them left in the lockers room, the same look in his eyes as he had the last time he said that.

“Yeah, I remember. I didn’t think you meant me, though, I would’ve thought you’d forgotten all about it by now,” Atsumu shrugs.

“Of course not! It isn’t really the kind of thing you forget easily, you know,” he laughs. “You didn’t strike me as the type to say stuff like that.”

“I wasn’t,” Atsumu throws his empty water bottle towards the trash can. He just barely misses. Fuck.

“Why did you say it, then?”

Atsumu looks at him. He’s got to be messing with him. “Just felt like it,” he says, in what seems like the best noncommittal answer without it being an outright lie. “I just thought you’d be nice to play on the same side of the court, one day. You seemed like a fun player to set for.”

Hinata smiles. “Hope I won’t disappoint, then!”

“Doubt you would,” he offers with a grin over his shoulder when he walks out to get the bottle and put it in the trash. “See you tomorrow, new guy.”

The fifth, sixth, seventh time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, it’s at practice. He loses track, really, of how many times it’s been, when the days turn to weeks that turn to months, and there’s a new sense of comfort from that realization, that he doesn’t need to keep counting because getting to spend time with Hinata has become the rule rather than the exception. So he doesn’t keep track anymore - not the times they meet, not the days, not the smiles Hinata sends his way like he’s determined to make him lose focus.

The nth time Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyou, he’s picking him up from the subway station, and maybe it has taken longer than he’d thought, but he’s finally where he’s wanted to be since the first time they’ve met.

“Wouldn’t have taken you for an aquarium guy,” is the first thing Hinata says when he joins him outside.

Atsumu shrugs. “Aren’t you one?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, and doesn’t ask how Atsumu could tell, which is both a relief and a little disappointing. “But it’s no fun if I’m the only one.”

“Who said I wasn’t? You should know, I’m a man full of surprises, Shouyou-kun.” 

“Of course,” Hinata’s grin widens. “I wouldn’t expect anything else. Let’s go in, then!”

It all goes as Atsumu had thought, childlike excitement in Hinata’s eyes and voice that he doesn’t even try to hide as they stop by all the different types of fish, and the dim blue light reflects on his hair in waves that are just a little bit mesmerizing. Not that he’d ever admit to it, though.

And when it’s Hinata taking him by the wrist and dragging him behind a poster display, Atsumu thinks maybe it was always going to go this way. And then he stops thinking, because Hinata is kissing him, and he can’t find it in himself to be disappointed that he didn’t get to make the first move when, really, the end result is the same.

“Sorry,” Hinata breathes when he moves away, eyes a little brighter than usual, “I was going to let you, but- you’ve been trying my patience, you know.”

Atsumu laughs. “It’s fine. Besides,” he leans in and kisses him again, before adding, close enough that he knows his breath is ghosting over Hinata’s lips, “we’re even now.”

And if Hinata gives him a look of fond exasperation, if he’s got his hand tucked in the crook of Atsumu’s elbow, it’s just the first time of many that Atsumu isn’t going to count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it <3


End file.
